


Belle's Secret

by Violacea



Series: Untold Stories [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violacea/pseuds/Violacea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle took a deep breath to maintain her composure and said casually. “Oh right, I forgot to tell you, that I bought some lingerie while you were stretching your leg.”</p><p>His jaw dropped. “Lingerie?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belle's Secret

“Got all you need?” Mr. Gold opened the trunk of his Cadillac, revealing a multitude of shopping bags that came from Belle’s shopping spree earlier that day.

“Yes, I think I got _everything_ that I need.” Belle stared at the pile of Armani Exchange, Topshop, Saks Fifth Avenue, Dorothy Perkin’s shopping bags in the trunk of the car. On a closer inspection, there seemed to be an abundance of the Sole Society, Saint Laurent and Giuseppe Zanotti’s bags.

It was not without purpose though, Belle noticed that Mr. Gold’s eyes lit up whenever he saw her trying on those stilettos, and she liked that. So Belle decided to stockpile on them, just in case.

“You know, you don’t have to spoil me with all these stuffs.” Said Belle while slipping some of the shopping bags into her arms. She was feeling overwhelmed and a bit uneasy to spend so much of his money on the clothes, shoes, accessories, skin care products, a mobile phone, books, and so on and so forth.

Mr. Gold insisted that that she should buy whatever she liked and assured her that he would not go broke despite her tremendous spending. After what had happened last night, not that he was complaining about it, Mr. Gold just did not want Belle to be in an awkward situation again. So he made sure that her every need was attended to. Besides, as he stated, everyone in town owed him a favor or two.

“Nothing short of the best for you my dear,” Mr. Gold smiled tenderly and squeezed her fingers lightly. “Here, let me help you carry some of the bags.” He took some of the bags into his hand, and it was then, when he suddenly noticed a pink stripped bag with the writing ‘Victoria’s Secret’ engraved on it. Mr. Gold was not the type of man who cared much into woman’s fashion, but there was something about the way that bag presented itself that pique his curiosity.

Belle sneaked a quick glance when she realized that things had suddenly gone quiet. She saw Mr. Gold raised an eyebrow as his gaze was fixed upon a particular shopping bag. Belle took a deep breath to maintain her composure and said casually. “Oh right, I forgot to tell you, that I bought some lingerie while you were stretching your leg.”

His jaw dropped. “Lingerie?”

“Yes my favorite one was the white colored baby doll, it is quite see-through, with a lace-up corset-style back, racy lace, a rather low V-neck cut, and optional garter...” Belle explained while trying so hard to keep a straight face.

“I know what lingerie is, Belle.” Mr. Gold interrupted, sounded nervous.

“Oh you do, good.” Belle said cheerfully. She stopped what she was doing and moved her lips closer to his ear and whispered. “So…if I were you Rumple, I would be very much looking forward to tonight’s….” Mr. Gold held his breath and slowly gulped as Belle paused to add tension to her sentence.

Then Belle dropped the bomb and said, “Fashion show.” She pulled herself away from him, smiling mischievously, turned herself around, and walked steadily toward the front door of the house, leaving Mr. Gold thunderstruck.

Mr. Gold stood still for what felt like hours. His mind was filled with depraved images of scantily clad Belle in her luscious body, of Belle’s sweet invitation, and things that he would do to her to make her purred with pleasure.

Belle was a few steps ahead of him when she stopped and turned her body slightly looking over her shoulder “Aren’t you coming?” She asked teasingly.

Mr. Gold snapped back from his mental escapade, he cleared his throat and replied, “Alright dearie.”

There was a hint of smirk on his face as he strode eagerly toward the doorstep, feeling unusually virile, all of a sudden.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the lingerie I had in mind when I was writing this story http://tmblr.co/Z-qpAo1AYsjrY  
> I think Mr. Gold better gets ready for a heart attack.


End file.
